1. Technical Field
The present invention generally relates to a conduit and, more particularly, a conduit that accommodates and covers clamps. Specifically, the present invention relates to a cover or conduit that is configured to receive a clamp that holds lengths of wires or tubing.
2. Background Information
When a central air conditioning unit is added to an older house, the line set for the heat exchanger may have to be installed across a finished basement room. Ideally, the line set can be hidden above a ceiling or behind a piece of molding. In some situations, hiding the line set is impossible and the homeowner will have the line set extending across the top of a wall in a finished room in a basement. The homeowner and contractor desire to have a cover member or conduit that can aesthetically hide the line set. The same problem is encountered during home networking when computer wires extend from room to room or place to place. Home theaters also require wire runs for the surround sound speakers. All of these applications create the problem of unsightly wires.